


Warriors

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Ghosts of the Confederacy, Flashbacks, M/M, Reference to Ghosts of the Confederacy, reference to "Inmate 78"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: It's been three years since the Seven banded together to fight "The Ghosts of the Confederacy." The gambler and the gunslinger have been together for six months when Ezra and Chris visit the Seminole Village for one the Seminole youth's manhood ceremony. A band of train robbers running from a posse invade the village during the ceremony. One of the thieves is a former associate of Ezra's. How will Ezra and Chris capture the bad guys and defend the Seminoles once again?  Ezra and Chris are the main characters but Vin will also make an appearance or two during the tale.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, it has been years since I began this Mag 7 fan fic and the WIP version is on the All Ezra Archive. Finally finished it. The fan fiction is now complete and I am posting it in its entirety here at A03.

The elder Seminole Chief, Tastanagi smiled at his youngest son, eleven year-old Dyami who played with his three year-old nephew Osceola on the ground of the Chief's adobe hut. The ebony-haired youth cocked his head slightly and impatiently asked his father "Do you hear their horses yet, Father? They promised they would come today."

"So they shall, if the Great Spirit grants it. You know that Ezra and Chris care deeply for you and would not miss visiting you on the day of your Green Corn Dance if it is at all possible." Tastanagi answered.

Dyami smiled as he rose up from his squat, going to stand by his father. Dark eyes glanced at the empty mountain trail outside his home. The boy's mind flew back to the first time he had seen the white men who would become his protectors and friends.

+++++++Flashback+++++++

Dyami stared wide-eyed at the six men dismounting from their horses. From his vantage point of inside the open doorway, the boy saw the slim, black-clad man talking to his Father the village Chief. /He must be their leader and those bone-grip guns holstered around the dark-blond man's waist look scary./ Thought Dyami to himself. Then he observed the long-haired man dressed as a buffalo hunter join the conversation between Tastanagi and the other white man. Suddenly, the eight year old's attention was caught by the vivid 'Lootah' coat or red jacket worn by another one of the white men hired to defend his people.

The young Seminole was fascinated by the way that the man's chestnut horse pranced to a stop. Dyami loved horses and he was curious about this animal, so he cautiously stepped out of the shadows and made his way over to the 'Lootah' or red clad man who was petting his horse's shoulder when the Indian boy slid to a stop in front of them. "Hello there, young man. Is there something we can assist you with?" queried Ezra. "May I pet your horse?" asked the boy. A tanned, slender hand stretched out toward Chaucer's flank.

+++++++End Flashback+++++++

A horse neighing brought the boy back to the present. The youth's long legs carried him quickly outside and he saw the geldings both the whinnying chestnut and the snorting big black.

"'Enapay, Akecheta, you're here." Dyami cried excitedly as he stroked Chaucer's mane.

"We promised we'd come, if our duties as regulators of Four Corners allowed it," drawled the Southerner as he dismounted.

The young Indian raced by the dark-clad, blond man greeting his father, and Dyami threw the gunslinger a huge smile. It was returned by a half smile slashing across Chris Larabee's usually stern face. Tastanagi and Chris spoke of how rapidly the boy had grown in three years. Dyami was almost as tall as Ezra and very smart.

The auburn-haired man hid his smile as the young man skidded to a halt in front of him, impatiently anticipating Ezra's next move. The gambler turned around towards Chaucer and his strong hands pulled the heavy saddlebags off of his chestnut gelding. Slim, eager hands helped him unhitch the bags. Dyami staggered under the weight of the bag he held, stumbling a few steps backwards. 

Chris sidestepped the boy, plucking the sack from the young Seminole's arms. Then the blond walked into the Seminole chief's home and placed the saddlebag on the bare, wooden table in the center of the room. With the other saddlebag thrown over his shoulder, Ezra strode over to the trio waiting for him. "Mr. Larabee if you would be so kind to open the saddlebag you just set down. It might contain some items in which Dyami may be interested." The hazel-eyed man grunted in agreement as he opened the bag. "I don't know Ezra, you think Dyami will like what Vin sent him?" teased Larabee as he unwrapped a wicked- looking, sharp-edged blade up for the young man's inspection.

Tastanagi held back his laughter as he saw his son carefully snatch the fine hunting knife from the hazel-eyed man's capable hands.

Ezra grinned when he heard the playful note in his lover's voice. The Southerner's eyes glowed with warmth because he was one of a few privileged men that knew Chris Larabee the man, and not just the legend. The Southerner's drawl bantered back, "From the young man's reaction, I would say that he does indeed like it." Ezra flashed a gold- toothed smile at the relaxed blond and at the silver-haired Tastanagi.

Dyami was thrilled that his two friends were here to see his ceremony into manhood. His father and his clan had prepared him well for his "Purification" ceremony and the "Stomping Dance" ritual. Tomorrow he would go on his first real hunt. The young Indian youth was bouncing with excitement as both the blond gunslinger and the auburn-haired gambler unearthed more treasures from their saddlebags. 

Elegant hands drew a finely carved tomahawk with wings and claws drawn into the handle out of one of the bags. "Messrs. Wilmington and Sanchez sent you this gift." drawled the gambler. Standish was facing Dyami and the young boy was facing the door of his home.

Two other children sidled in through the door. Ezra was encircled by Dyami's best friend, Kohana and Aponi, Kohana's younger sister. The dark, long-haired little girl giggled when her slender arms curled around the Southerner's leg. 

Chris's callused hands pulled out a twined-up bundle of Sage, Sweet Grass, Lavender and Cedar smudge sticks and a beautiful, smooth, abalone shell smudge bowl. The gunslinger held them while the young Seminole finished ogling his new tomahawk. Golden green eyes gleamed with good humor and love when Chris thought about how he would emulate Aponi and wrap himself around Ezra later today. Knowing green eyes looked at him mischievously as the shorter, auburn-haired man stepped closer into the blond's personal space and whispered, "Patience, Chris." Then Standish bent down and scooped up the little girl still attached to his leg. 

A slight blush colored Chris's cheeks as Tastanagi who stood on the other side of the blond chuckled quietly.

Meanwhile Dyami was staring fixedly at the items in Chris's hands and asked, "Are those for me?"

The question brought Larabee's attention back to the young Seminole youth. "Yes, Nathan and J.D. wanted us to give you this." Then the black-clad man passed the things he was holding onto Dyami.

The bubbling young man decided that he would use these sticks and bowl as part of his purification ceremony.

Ezra finished spinning the young girl in his arms around and set her back on the ground.

She walked over to stand by the Seminole chief.

The youth who was going to have his Green Corn Dance later today, put the bowl and sticks to one side of the wooden table and stared expectantly at the man in the red jacket and at the man in black.

Chris and Ezra smothered their grins and both peacekeepers impassively returned the young man's gaze.

Dyami was too proud to ask but his friend Kohana wasn't. "Do you two also have gifts for my friend?"

Ezra and Chris exchanged glances, then asked Dyami and the others to come with them. The gunslinger and gambler led the way toward the hut next to the one housing the Seminoles' cannon.

Before he followed the two white men out the door, Tastanagi picked up Aponi who had wandered off to play with Osceola in the other corner of the abode. Osceola's mother cradled the toddler in her arms as she too followed two of the men who had protected her village three years ago. The two Seminole adults were intrigued by Enapay and Akecheta's actions.

Enapay and Akecheta were the Indian names, Tastanagi had bestowed upon Ezra and Chris a little over a year and a half ago. Enapay meant brave and Akecheta meant fighter. /All of the seven men whom protected us have visited the village. A few of them have visited more often then the others. Nathan came to learn about herbs and medicine, Josiah came to acquire more wisdom. Vin came to find quiet. Enapay came because he had connected with the children and Akecheta came because he wanted to be with Enapay.

/The blond man also came to find balance./ flowed through the Indian elder's mind. When Tastanagi entered the hut, he found that Dyami and Kohana were both gaping at the gifts that Ezra and Chris had made for Dyami.

There was a gorgeous, jade-carved eagle talisman perched at the end of a soft, black, cord. The braided cord hung from on a wall hook that was to one side of the room by the table. On the table was a spread out "replica shield." The circular shield was made of cured rawhide from the hump of a buffalo. The front of the shield had an eagle, Dyami's animal totem and a buffalo, Tastanagi's animal totem etched into it. On the back of the shield, Ezra and Chris's animal totems, a red-tailed hawk and cougar respectively were also drawn on the protective shield. The two sides of the shield were corded together by a flexible braid. Dyami was entranced with the eagle talisman. Reverent fingers traced the jade talisman gently. Meanwhile, Kohana avidly studied the shield. Tastanagi and his daughter-in-law now knew why the two men had spent many hours in this hut when they had visited.

Dyami respectfully lifted the eagle talisman off of the hook and dark eyes looked questioningly into another pair of ebony eyes. The father nodded at his son. Cradling the talisman in his hands, the Indian youth turned to Ezra and Chris. 

The two regulators were on the other side of the wall hook, near the only cot in the abode. The auburn-haired man and the blond stood next to each other and watched on in silent pleasure. 

Dyami spoke quietly, but you could hear it throughout the hut. "Akecheta and Enapay, you honor me with this eagle. A slim hand grasped Chris's forearm in a warrior's grip as he had seen the long-haired tracker do. The black-clad man returned the youth's hold and nodded his fair head. As Dyami turned and faced Ezra, tears of joy and gratitude fell down the boy's cheeks. Hoarsely, the young man asked, "Enapay would you put this eagle around my neck so that it may connect me to the Great Spirit and help me be as brave a warrior as you were in defending our village three years ago.

Ezra swallowed past the lump in his throat and mentally ordered his hands not to shake as he placed the talisman around Dyami's neck. Once Ezra had placed the talisman around the youth's neck, the hands of the gambler landed upon Dyami's shoulders. Standish's hands then squeezed the broadening shoulders underneath his palms once. Ezra took a step back at the same time that the young Indian stepped forward and pressed a quick kiss against the gambler's smooth cheek. The gambler went stock-still with shock as the youth danced away from him. The auburn-haired man raised a hand to his cheek. His eyes widened as he gazed at Dyami, then at the boy's father and finally at Chris.

Larabee's grin lit an answering smile on Ezra's face. 

Tastanagi approached the two regulators and thanked them for their thoughtful gifts. 

Chris and Ezra replied that it was their pleasure and honor to return in some measure the friendship that the Seminoles had shown the peacekeepers during the past three years. The men had moved through the door of the hut and back outdoors.

As the trio passed the hut that housed the cannon, the Indian Chief asked the Southerner to check the weapon. The Seminoles had tried to keep the cannon in good condition but it didn't hurt for Ezra who knew more about the "big gun' than anybody else, to look at it. Standish agreed. Ezra squatted by the "Napoleon" and examined the weapon. There was a small problem with the barrel of the cannon. The gambler commented that he could fix it tomorrow. Today was Dyami's day and the youth deserved their undivided attention. The other two men nodded.

Tastanagi's daughter-in-law caught up with the men as Dyami, Kohana and Aponi raced past the adults. Her quiet chuckle blended in among the men's. 

The Seminole Chief invited Ezra and Chris to help with the finishing preparations for Dyami's ceremony. 

Chris found himself brushing the coat of a docile, handsome Pinto pony. The Pinto was a surprise gift from Dyami's father. 

At the other end of the camp, Ezra was immersed in grinding up bits of Biscuit root, Butterfly Weed and Yucca flowers to make a paste for Dyami's ceremonial mask. To achieve this task, the dapperly attired man had removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt Aponi was also helping to make paste.

When Chris next saw Ezra, the blond's lips curled upward slightly at the sight of his lover. Yellow and white splotches streaked Ezra's hair. Paste smudged the Southerner's cheek and Ezra's muscled forearm but the gambler continued to spread the paste as evenly as he could on the mask. Aponi's white-covered hand patted Ezra's already stained cheek. Chris swallowed a laugh at the gambler's long sigh. The emerald-eyed man mouthed a few soft words to the little girl. The little girl nodded and ran out the door of the hut, skirting around the black-clad man in the doorway. Standish laid the finished mask on the table and then turned to face the blond.

"I believe ablutions are in order, could you bring the saddlebag with my extra provisions?" asked the Southerner. 

Larabee nodded and brought Ezra his things.

Ezra regretfully nixed the idea of Chris joining him at the stream. He knew that if both he and Chris ended up at the stream, it would evolve into a delightful, intimate tryst between them. The tryst would cause them to either be tardy to Dyami's Green Corn Dance or to miss it all together and Ezra did not want that to happen. 

The scowl on the hazel-eyed man's face lightened as Ezra explained his reasoning for not wanting the blond at the stream. /Ezra was right. If they both went to the creek near the village, they would miss the boy's ceremony. / Spun through the blond's mind. A large, callused hand stroked Standish's unblemished cheek as the black-clad man smiled into his lover's eyes. The smile lingered in Chris's eyes when Ezra kissed him. The gambler and gunslinger pulled away from each other slowly at their need to breathe.

Chris nodded and told the Southerner to look for him at the Seminole Chief's abode when he returned. The blond then strode off toward Tastanagi's house. Ezra admired the lithe figure stalking out of the hut then he shook his head and headed to the creek.

Later that day:

Content, hazel eyes glanced at gleaming green eyes and warmed to a dark honey gold as the blond noted the look of pure delight lurking in Ezra's eyes at Dyami leading the "Stomping" dance of the Seminoles. 

The dark-haired, slender youth stomped his feet in time to father's chanting. The Seminoles weaved and danced in a single file. One of Dyami's brother-in-laws, Apenimon pounded behind the youth. Tastanagi weaved and sang from the rear of the line. The dance snaked around the bonfire in the center of the camp. As the line came around them once again, the Seminole Chief tugged both Chris and Ezra up to join the dance. 

The two lawmen of Four Corners were startled but rose easily to their feet only to whirl around at the sound of horses plunging through the opening of the canyon leading into the Seminole's home. Chris's colt 45 peacemaker boomed as a bullet whizzed by his ear. Ezra's own Remington gun barked. Two miscreants toppled lifelessly off of their horses. 

Shots rang into the air amid the cries and screams. Seminoles scattered and dove for cover. A bearded horseman re-holstered his weapon and shouted, "We don't want any trouble. We just need to lay low for a few days, then we'll leave you in peace." The flinty-eyed, square-jawed, huskily- built man glared at his motley-looking gang. "Boys put your guns away." ordered the leader. Thirteen out of fourteen men immediately obeyed. "Now, Johnny!" Sullivan growled at a defiant, thin young man still pointing a Colt 45 at the group in front of them. Johnny finally put away his gun.

Ezra's quick-silver mind had registered the identity of the bearded outlaw as soon as he heard the man's deep voice. The gambler fleetingly gave the gunslinger a "Let me handle this," look. Chris's gimlet stare remained impassive but Ezra could read the slight softening in Larabee's eyes. The blond knew he would probably not like the Southerner's plan but he trusted Ezra. Tastanagi had also seen the lightening glance exchanged between the two regulators and decided to follow their plan whatever it might be.

Ezra's Southerner drawl sang out, "Charles Sullivan."

Black beady eyes squinted at the auburn-haired man. Disbelievingly he said, "Ezra Miller is that you?"

Before either man could say or do anything more, one of the Seminole warriors grappled one of the intruders to the ground and wrestled furiously with him until Tastanagi roared in the Muskogee language. "Enough! We do not want blood shed or lives lost like when we fought Anderson and his men. 'Enapay' and 'Akecheta' are here. They will help us as they have done before. Let us follow their lead." The silver-haired man then signaled his son-law, Apenimon to attend to the warrior who had been fighting. Several of the warriors grumbled amongst themselves but could not dispute their leader's words so they stood back.

Apenimon had firmly been holding an angry Dyami by the shoulders. Imala's wife had grabbed a still shaking Dyami by the forearm when the other warrior strode off to do the Chief's bidding. Jet black eyes pierced green ones as Ezra and Dyami's glares collided briefly before the Southerner turned his attention back to Sullivan. Stormy hazel eyes then locked onto equally turbulent onyx ones. Chris's stare had Dyami's mind flashing back to three years earlier.

+++++++Flashback+++++++

Dyami and several other boys sat entranced by Ezra's nimble hands expertly shuffling a deck of cards. Smoke from the Celebration dinner of their victory against the "Ghosts" drifted around them. Standish's hands dealt some cards face down on an upturned gray crate. His Southern drawl floated out, ///"Your fate is in the cards, gentlemen. Remember that."/// Dyami excitedly asked Ezra, ///"What's my fate?"/// The green-eyed, chestnut-haired man turned over the card and placed it on the crate. Ezra's finger beckoned to the boy. ///"You shall grow to be a great warrior. Big, strong and fearless."/// Answered the Southerner. Tastanagi's son grinned happily as he replied, ///"Like you./// Dyami wondered at the pained look on his friend Ezra's face. Standish swallowed and began, ///"There are two kinds of people in this life, my friend: those who seek battle and seem not to fear death-- like them--"/// The boys turned in time to see the blond man dressed in black and the tall, mustached man walk past their semi-circle. Dyami and the other boys returned their attention to Ezra who continued to speak. /// "And those who avoid battle but will stand and fight to the death if their loved ones are threatened-- like them./// Once again the boys swiveled their heads to look back and saw their families and friends. Standish kept on, ///"That is true courage."///

Tastanagi's son thought to himself that the fancily dressed man was also courageous but the man did not recognize it in himself. Perhaps the man had Coyote medicine. Coyote was a trickster and liked to fool everyone even those that had its medicine. Dyami had heard his father say so. The little boy's thoughts were interrupted when Ezra said, ///"Now... you have lost to me at poker and I have read the cards for you. The time has come to pay. You see... I've heard tell of a gold mine in these parts."/// The Southerner hooked an arm around Dyami and pulled the little one up to sit on his sturdy lap. Ebony orbs gazed into jade green ones and the child replied, ///"We're not to speak of it."/// Ezra said, ///"Well, good. Then it is a valuable secret. One such secret could wipe out all your debts." The gambler sat Kohana, Dyami's best friend on the other side of his lap and commented, ///"So... let's talk about this mine... shall we?"/// They did talk about it and other things until the boys were rounded up by their families.

The Next Day:

Splintered boulders and other debris rained down into the village as the cannon boomed from the cliff above. The deadly blasts had the Seminoles and the white men scattering in all directions. Shouts filled the air. From inside the abode, Dyami crawled out from the overturned pallet. He cocked his dark head and thought //Was that his father yelling for him?// The dark-eyed little boy raced out of the trembling hut. His legs pumping as hard and fast as he could go but he tripped. The slender child sprawled, coughing the dirt out of his mouth. Suddenly, long, strong arms scooped up the scared little boy and held Dyami close to a black-clad chest. An explosion rocked the earth behind them, the hut in which he had been in had been destroyed. Fierce, amber eyes looked into jet black ones as the blond man rushed toward the shelter. Larabee let the boy down by Rain and Nathan. Dyami scampered into safety, under the bluffs. A silent prayer fell from his lips when he saw that his father was still out there. The blond man was also still out there and he helped Tastanagi into the shelter. The raven-haired boy hugged his father when the Chief crouched at Dyami's side.

About an hour or so later, Dyami hid his slender body within a crack between two of the bluffs surrounding the Seminole village. He squinted as he stared upwards at the cliff to his right. Where was he...? There, Ezra was by the cannon. The red-jacketed man was smoking a cigar. Then the man squatted by the 'big gun'. Ezra lit the fuse of the cannon with the glowing orange tip of the cigar. The cannon blasted that flag which the Gray-coated men had placed in the middle of the village. For the next few minutes, all Dyami could see was smoke and dust swirling about. Then seven men stalked through the smoke and dust. The raven-haired boy stared at them and then up at Ezra. The Southerner stood next to the 'big gun' and saluted those below.

+++++++End Flashback+++++++

Dyami saw the same courage in the two men today like he had done three years ago. The Seminole youth burned with determination to help his two heroes because the young man just knew that Enapay and Akecheta would defeat these white men whom had interrupted his manhood ceremony.

Meanwhile, the leader of the "Bummers Gang," Charlie Sullivan was cuffing one of his men because the red-headed man was still trying to go after "that dirty injun" who had attacked him.

Once the ex-riverboat captain had 'conversed' with his man, he returned his attention to the dapperly-dressed man.

Sullivan heartily slapped the red-jacketed man on the shoulder. "Well, I'll be hog-tied, if it ain't Ezra from St. Louis. What are ya doing here? You left the riverboats to try your luck out here did you? They catch ya chiselin' again?" Standish winced when his old associate whacked him hard. The auburn-haired man still had twinges in that shoulder from an injury a few weeks back. Sully grabbed two saddlebags from Dawson, his second in command. Nimble hands grasped a slippery bag sliding off the outlaw's shoulder and adjusted it. The ex-riverboat captain nodded at Miller then turned and told the Seminole Chief to show him where they could leave their bags. Dawson and the other men each had two bags. All of the gang plus Ezra and Chris followed Tastanagi to Imala's large, empty hut. Charlie and his men piled several saddlebags and a few silver bags in a corner of the abode. The leader ordered Dawson and Johnny to guard the ill-gotten gain. While the outlaws did this, Ezra whispered to Chris and the Seminole Chief if they had noted that the charcoal gray bags were marked "Property of Kansas Pacific Railroad."

They had noticed it. Both Chris and Ezra remembered that yesterday, J.D. had received a telegram about a big train robbery, near Kansas City. Ezra brushed his shoulder against a lean one as he pushed back the crown of his black hat and chuckled softly. The gambler played a hunch by asking the husky outlaw leader, "You migrated to Kansas at the end of the war and have been there all this time? You also changed professions and became a thief of bounty transported by locomotives?" It took a few moments for Sullivan to suss out what the green-eyed man said.

Charlie shook his head. /Ezra and his fancy words. The Southerner could talk circles around anybody and usually had. He had been the best chiseler on the "River Belle," which happened to be Sullivan's ship for a while. The ex-captain and the gambler had an arrangement to split a percentage from Ezra's poker winnings if the winnings happened to be from marks that the captain sent to the card-sharp./ "Ezra, you and your fancy words. Yeah, I've been in Kansas. I found that train robbing was more 'lucrative' than sailing down the Mississippi." Charlie grinned cheekily. He'd picked up that word 'lucrative' from Miller all those years back. Ezra just nodded. Sullivan continued, "We lost the posse chasing us by Damn kid, you always had sharp eyes to match that sharp mind of yours." responded the husky man headed to the bonfire. He then waved the chestnut-haired man in front of him. Onyx irises looked Ezra up and down then quickly patted a red-coated shoulder. "You filled out pretty good, Ezra. You were scrawny when we worked on the 'Belle.' The Southerner shrugged his shoulders dislodging Charlie's huge hand and made an offhand comment about growing up.

Chris's hazel eyes speared the man that had touched his Ezra. 

Beady eyes got a close look at the black-clad menacing figure at Ezra's side. Sullivan recognized the blond. "Chris Larabee?" whistled the surprised, bearded man. 

Larabee's harsh, "Yeah" coincided with his right hand skimming the butt of his 'Peacemaker.'

"Saw you in Dodge City when you beefed Jackie Pinder. The fool kid called you out. You're still here and he ain't. Don't want any troubles with ya, Larabee. I don't give a continental why you're here," replied the robber.

While the outlaw leader spoke with Chris, Ezra's emerald eyes closely observed the gang's movements, and the gambler noted that some of the outlaws dragged away the two bodies of their fallen comrades. "We are glad to hear that, Charles since my associate and I absquatulated from a dusty burg not far from here after an altercation with some of the town's citizens and regulators. They took exception to how I liberated them of their assets. Ezra inclined his head at the blond and said, "Mr. Larabee just happened to be at the saloon when trouble arose. Chris interrupted, "And I don't cotton to anyone interruptin' my drinking by shooting someone in the back. Even if that someone is a grifter." Hazel eyes flashed quickly to green ones and then back to Sullivan.

Ezra smoothly took over from Chris. The Southerner said, “And it was to his advantage to continue our acquaintance in the next hamlet or two we rode into but after the reception we received in the last burg we stopped at, we decided a respite was in order.”

Sullivan laughed at him when he finally figured out what he thought Ezra said. “They ran you out of town did they now?” and slapped Ezra’s back once again.

Chris’s hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. It appeared Sullivan liked touching Ezra every chance he got. Chris was seriously thinking about shooting Sullivan’s hands off so he wouldn’t touch his Ezra any more.

Imala’s wife had let go of Dyami.

Dyami stood next to her. He did not like that bad man touching Ezra either and unobserved by anyone inched closer to where his ceremonial items were heaped into one pile. A grin lit his face as he saw that the sling shot which Enapy had given him was on top of the heap. Sharp black eyes darted around the village and noted that no one was paying attention to him which was good. With a quick hand movement, Dyami snatched up the sling shot and hid it in the folds of his ceremonial robe. He wished he could get to the fire sticks that Enapy liked so much but they were in the hut that housed the cannon. And he could not climb up the hut without being seen. Dyami would gather rocks instead to use in the sling shot.

Back around the bonfire in the middle of the village, Sullivan told Tastanagi that he and his gang were spending the night whether the Seminoles objected or not. The rest of the “Bummers” gang spread throughout the village and laid down their bedrolls and other gear.

Chris let out a low growl when Sullivan laid his bedroll close to Ezra’s. The blond man almost drew his gun at the sight of the outlaw leaning into Ezra’s personal space and whispered something into Ezra’s ear.

The gambler quickly stepped away and flashed the man an insincere smile as he responded to the man’s words.

Whatever Ezra said, Sullivan found it amusing because he let out a loud guffaw of laughter and slapped Ezra on the back again.

Chris clenched his teeth harder and curled his hands into fists to stop him from the temptation of reaching for his gun.

A few miles away, Vin Tanner rode out of Kojay’s village. He had promised to help Kojay and Chanu with a hunt and that hunt finished earlier than expected so the tracker headed out for the Seminole village hoping to catch some of Dyami’s ceremony before it was over. A small smile graced his face and with his knees he nudged his horse Peso to go a little faster.

As Dyami hid the sling shot among his person, he spotted his best friend Kohana stepping up right next to him. The two boys began to talk using the sign language which Ezra had taught them, some months back. Their fingers flew as they ‘talked.’ With everyone’s attention focused on Sullivan, Tastanagi, Ezra and Chris, Dyami asked Kohana to slip away from the village to find the other peacekeepers and bring them to the village.

Kohana nodded in the act of rolling his neck, and scratching his nape as one of the Bummers gang looked in their direction.

When the outlaw had looked away, Kohana had stealthily crept away.

No one except for Ezra and Dyami noticed that Kohana had slipped away.

In the middle of the village, Sullivan spoke. “So what did we interrupt?” Sullivan asked, his gaze darting around the village.

Before Ezra could reply, Tastanagi the Seminole leader responded, “it was a “Green Corn Dance” ritual ushering one of our young men into adulthood.”

The leader of the “Bummers Gang” let out a, “huh, what do ya know? It might be interestan’ to see one of ‘em rituals. Finish it up.” And then the man took a sip of his Irish coffee as he sat down on a log.

Tastanagi was about to shake his head and tell them the ceremony was off when he saw the slightest nods of both Chris and Ezra’s heads. The Seminole leader’s voice called out, “Dyami, we resume the Green Corn Dance shortly come and prepare in our abode.”

At this pronouncement, all the heads of the Seminoles had whipped around to stare at their leader.

Ezra and Chris added their own gazes to the plea in Dyami’s father’s words.

The young brave stared minutely at all three men before striding by all three men and entered his home.

 

Sullivan said. “You want more coffee?” He asked the Southern.

Ezra thanked him politely but declined the offer.

Chris stretched and rose, taking Sullivan’s offer of coffee and more deliberately blocking Sullivan’s view of Ezra with his own body.

Sullivan scowled at the coffeepot but didn’t say anything about Chris’s actions. He didn’t really cotton to Larabee but the man had a reputation as a deadly gunslinger. He’d seen it with his own eyes. So, Sullivan gave Chris an insincere smile and handed over the coffee pot.

As Chris sipped at his cup of coffee an idea occurred to him but how could he tell Ezra about it without Sullivan overhearing it?

Ezra excused himself a few minutes later stating that he needed to meet nature’s call.

Chris let some minutes pass before he stood up and stretched.

Sullivan was about to ask him something when he was interrupted by his second in command.

Chris finished stretching and ambled off toward a pair of bushes in the opposite direction of the patch chosen by Ezra. The blond man rounded the bushes. He was now out of sight of the camp. Hazel eyes quickly looked around and then Chris stepped quietly behind a sparse copse of trees near the bushes. His lips curled into a half smile as he saw Ezra waiting for him behind the trunk of the thickest tree in the copse. Gazing around one more time, Chris stepped up right next to Ezra and gave him a quick kiss which was returned. The blond man reluctantly broke off the kiss but still stood in Ezra’s personal space. Chris sighed and stepped back reluctantly. “You have any ideas on how we can capture Sullivan and his men?”

Ezra flashed a quick smile and then began to speak.

“A distraction is called for and I believe Dyami could stampede the horses corralled up in the high pasture during his ritual dance which weaves its way through the entire village area.”

“It is a good size herd. A stampede would work in our favor.” Chris said thoughtfully and continued, “Too bad the others aren’t here. But if the braves act like they did against Anderson….” The blond man’s voice trailed off when he heard a hawk’s call. Arching an eyebrow in Ezra’s direction, he whispered, “Vin?”

“Hey, cowboy, Ezra” drawled Vin as he strolled out to meet his friends. “Was heading this way, when I ran into Kohana and he told me there were bad men in the village. Sent him on to Four Corners to fetch the others.” The tracker added as he stopped near his two friends. He also said that it be best if he let the horses loose while everyone including Dyami was in the village and then the miscreants would not be suspicious of anyone in the Seminole’s camp.

Both Chris and Ezra conceded that Vin’s suggestion was sound.

Ezra muttered rather reluctantly that he was heading back toward the center of the village before Sullivan did get suspicious.

Vin noticed Chris’s face tighten slightly at the mention of this Sullivan character. Blue eyes quickly darted to Ezra’s retreating back and then back to Chris’s face.

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Vin asked.

In a terse, flat voice, Chris answered, “Sullivan wants Ezra.”

Vin shrugged his shoulders and said, “That’s his mistake.”

Chris turned and gave Tanner a “What in hell are you talking about?” look. The one he usually reserved for Ezra.

The tracker bit his cheek to keep from laughing. “You better get back to camp before the stampede starts,” was all Vin said as he ambled closer to the horses.

Chris shot him a glare without much heat and headed back to the Seminole village.

Vin ignored Larabee.

Meanwhile, Ezra strolled back to the center of the village where Sullivan was waiting for him. "Here you go Ezra, if I recall correctly you always enjoyed a fine smoke or two." Sullivan handed Ezra a cigar.

The Southerner accepted the cigar and went to sit near his saddlebag. He leisurely lit the cigar. A few seconds later a small ring of smoke blew towards Sullivan's face. Green eyes slanted a sly look at the miscreant and Ezra asked, "What do you want me to do?" The gambler had not mentioned to Chris that he was going to ingratiate himself to Sullivan once again because that was the quickest way to ascertain the plans of the gang. Ezra reasoned to himself that Sullivan still thought of Ezra as a grifter. Ezra knew Chris would dislike the plan but Ezra would make it up to him.

Sullivan let out a booming laugh and heartily slapped Ezra on the shoulder. "Always a conman at heart, ain't you Ezra? Have you ever been to the town of Jericho?"

Ezra bit the inside of his cheek to stop the scowl from crossing his face. Jericho was an unpleasant memory for Ezra and an even more ugly and unpleasant memory for Chris. The corrupt sheriff and warden of Jericho flashed through the Southerner's mind. But the thoughts of their deaths followed as did the knowledge of Jericho's now upstanding and just sheriff, Sheriff Philips. So, what did Sullivan want with Jericho? Ezra thought to himself as he eyed Sullivan speculatively. "I may have participated in a poker tournament or in two in the town." Ezra casually answered while he lazily blew another circle of smoke into the air.

"Good...good..." Sullivan gleefully clapped his hands together. "Then you know the lay of the land around that area." Putting his head close to Ezra's head which was tilted back while Ezra smoked the cigar, Sullivan whispered near the Southerner's ear, "tell me about the silver mines surrounding the town of Jericho."

At this moment, Chris strode back into the village and nearly collided with Tastanagi as he spotted how close Sullivan was to Ezra. Chris's hand reflexively landed on the butt of his gun. He was only stopped from shooting Sullivan by the Seminole leader's hand on his forearm. Tastanagi's quiet words, "trust Enapy. He is a crafty warrior and will get much out of the bad man through his wily ways." The blond man nodded tersely as Dyami strode over to talk to them both. Tastanagi's son spoke to them for a few moments before he turned away and strode straight to the middle of the village, near the fire.

Dyami began to chant the words to once again begin the corn dance ritual.

Ezra did not have the opportunity to answer Sullivan as the Seminole leader called him over to his side. The gambler gave Sullivan an apologetic looking grin and moved as casually and as fast as he could. He took his place behind Chris who was behind two braves who stood behind Tastanagi.

Sullivan watched in fascination as a majority of the Seminole braves plus Ezra and Larabee coiled around the camp in a serpentine shaped line and began to sway and move following the boy's movements.

Dyami had chanted and weaved his way around the camp once before the startled panicked cries of the women and other children really penetrated into his thoughts. He then heard the thunderous beats of a dozen or more hooves pounding the earth and it appeared to be heading straight for the village. The Seminole youth ran out of the center of the village as he heard his father's voice shout out his name. He gave a tired smile to Akecheta who helped steady him as he scrambled up a boulder. Dyami's day was not quite turning out as he expected but he was very glad that Enapay and Akecheta were here.

Chris let go of Dyami's forearm and scanned the area searching for a bright red jacket. Finally, he spotted it and Ezra atop another boulder.

Tastanagi and Sullivan flanked the gambler whose eyes locked with Chris's.

Ezra gave Chris a slight head nod to indicate he was all right.

Larabee returned the nod showing that he was okay too.

Sullivan watched with a horrified look on his face as several of his men were trampled to death by a stampede of more than a dozen horses.

One of the guns of one of the dying Bummer gang went off and the stray bullet ricocheted off the boulder upon which Sullivan and the others stood.

The bullet whizzed by Sullivan causing him to windmill his arms for balance as he teetered over the edge of the boulder.

Tastanagi pulled Ezra out of Sullivan's reach as the burly man tried to grab onto the gambler.

Sullivan let out a scream as he felt himself free falling over the big rock.

Ezra crouched low over the boulder's edge and tried to catch one of Sullivan's flailing hands but it was useless, Sullivan fell over right into the horde of horses and now cattle running through the village.

Over all the melee caused by the stampede, Chris Larabee yelled across the boulders. “Damn it, Ezra, keep your head down!”

Ezra let out a sigh and a quiet thank you to the Seminole leader. He ignored Chris's harsh yell and squinted down and saw Sullivan's body land and be bucked off a fast moving horse's back. Then Ezra couldn't see Sullivan any more as the outlaw fell under the hooves of so many horses and cattle. He looked up and across the span of the boulders as the agitated animals finally finished running wild through the camp.

The odds were more in Chris and Ezra's favor now.

There were only a few men of the Bummer gang still alive. The others had been killed by the stampede including their leader Sullivan.

But the regulators still had to be cautious and continue their charade until the others could arrive at the village.

Dyami heard Larabee muttering to himself and was about to ask him a question when he saw something glint in the sunshine. One of the Bummer gang had also made it up the boulders and it was his gun which Dyami saw aimed at Akecheta.

Dyami didn't think he just reacted. He tackled an unsuspecting Chris to the ground.

Chris grunted as his shoulders met the rocky terrain. His, “what the hel...” trailed off as he heard two shots go off.

The gunslinger felt a whoosh of lead and air pass by where he would have been standing if Dyami hadn't tackled him to the ground. The second shot he heard was Vin's mare leg. Then he saw a member of the Bummer gang crumple to the ground in front of him. “Thanks kid.” Akecheta told the Seminole youth.

Dyami sighed out a proud breath and then scowled at the blond man.

“What?” Chris asked then whipped his head around at Ezra's barely controlled, “Chris?” which echoed across the distance between them. “I'm alright, Ezra. Might be sore tomorrow but I'll be alive. Thanks to Dyami here.” Chris answered.

“Chris? Ezra?” Vin's voice floated up as he stepped into the center of the village.

Both men responded to their friend and Vin told them he'd take care of the few outlaws left alive on the ground. Apenimon, one of Tastanagi's most trusted brave nodded at Vin that he would help him round up the remaining bad man.

Suddenly there was a sound of hooves pounding the earth again and they were heading toward the village again.

Vin whirled around, his mare leg up and ready to shoot. J.D. And his horse, Toby came flying above a small stone barricade set up by a few of the Bummer gang. The tracker scolded J.D. slightly as the rest of the Four Corners peace keepers and their mounts galloped into the village.

Nathan slid off his horse before Badger had even come to a stop as he had seen Tastanagi bandaging Ezra's arm when he had ridden into the village and looked up at the boulder where the Southerner and Seminole leader were. “Ezra where are you hurt?” Nathan asked as he ran up to the two men, his dark brown satchel thwacking against his leg with every step he took.

Chris had been heading down from the boulder he was on with Buck's help when he heard Nathan's words. A sharp, “Standish?” fell from Chris's lips as his hazel eyes bore into the back of Ezra's shoulder blades.

A weary Southern drawl answered, “The stray bullet cut a shallow furrow across my upper left arm but Tastanagi stopped the bleeding and Mr. Jackson has arrived by my side to attend to me.” Ezra said and added, I do apologize for not mentioning it earlier but you were rather busy being laid flat on the ground at the time.”

A frustrated growl erupted from Chris's throat and Buck wisely steered him over to where Nathan had cornered Ezra into sitting on a log to check on his wound. Chris sat on the end of the log and waited for Nate to finish examining and tending to Ezra. 

Now it was Nathan's turn to question. “Laid flat on the ground?” 

Before Chris could answer, Dyami who had followed Chris and Buck spoke up. “I pushed him hard to the ground when I saw a gun aimed in Akecheta's direction.”

Nathan said he understood as he finished inspecting Ezra's arm and turned his attention on Chris. He asked Chris to stand and stretch as much as he could.

Chris did and winced slightly as he stretched his arms over his head.

Nathan observed him sharply and ignored the wince and focused on how stiff Chris seemed to be. The healer looked up at Buck standing protectively behind the log on which Ezra and Chris sat and told the mustached man, “Let's get these two home.”

Buck answered and slung a shoulder underneath one of Chris's outstretched arms and draped the raised arm around his shoulder. He then said, “Come on pards, let's go.”

Nathan and Ezra followed Buck and Chris.

In the background, Tastanagi whispered to Dyami that they would have a Toka'la ceremony for him because he was as agile and clever in battle as is the fox when all seven of the peace keepers could participate for they were also fierce warriors each in their own way.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thoughts denoted by / /  
> Flashbacks: denoted by +++++++  
> Dialogue from M7 episode denoted by /// ///  
> "Absquatulate ~ to take leave, to disappear."  
> "Beef ~ to kill. (From killing a cow to make beef to eat.)  
> "Curly Bill beefed two men in San Antonio."  
> "Chisel, chiseler ~ to cheat or swindle, a cheater"  
> "Don't care a continental ~ Don't give a damn."  
> Definitions found at: 19th Century Slang http://www.campchase.com/Slang/Slang-A-F.htm and at G.M. Atwater's "Old West" Slang site at: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~poindexterfamily/OldWestSlang.html  
> All the characters of The Magnificent Seven and "The Ghosts of the Confederacy" belong to the above-mentioned but since they didn't name all of the Seminoles, I used creative license and named some of the Seminoles Ezra interacted with in GOTC. 'Dyami' is the boy that Ezra is spinning around at the end of GOTC. 'Kohana' is the second boy that Ezra pulls onto his lap and asks the boy about the goldmine. 'Aponi' is the little girl who helps Ezra with his card trick in GOTC. 'Apenimon' is the Indian holding Ezra's reins during Ezra's goodbye to Dyami in GOTC's final minutes.  
> 'Dyami' means eagle. 'Kohana' means swift. 'Aponi' means butterfly. 'Apenimon' means worthy of trust. 'Enapay' means brave. 'Akecheta' means fighter. 'Lootah' means red.  
> The Powers That Be also don't give us the ages of the children in GOTC. I'm assuming they were about eight years old during GOTC and the boys are now about eleven years old. And the little girl who I assumed was about four in GOTC is now about seven years old.  
> The Seminoles are related to the Creek Indians and speak the Muskogee language. But during my research for the story, I found a lot of Lakhota or Sioux Indian names and they appealed to me so I am using them for this fan fiction.  
> A Green Corn Dance, is a Seminole special spiritual event held to show gratitude to the Creator for providing food. At the Green Corn Dance, Seminoles participate in purification and manhood ceremonies. The gathering will include hours and hours of "stomp dancing," the methodical, weaving, single file style of dancing traditional to Seminole Indians. Following behind a chanting medicine man or "leader," a string of male dancers will "answer" each exhortation, while women dancers quietly shuffle with them, shakers tied to their legs.  
> Smudging is a ritual way to cleanse a person, place or an object of negative energies, spirits or influences. Herbs used for this ritual are considered sacred. Some of the herbs used are cedar-infuses atmosphere with positive energy; sage- removes negative energy and Lavender has a calming energy.  
> "Medicine shields were used by Native American men for spiritual as well as physical protection. Physical safety was aided by the size of the shield, and the material used to make it, which was a hard rawhide from the hump of the buffalo. The rawhide was cured, making it dense, so that no arrow could penetrate it. Bullets from early flint rock rifles didn't always go through the rawhide, although more powerful bullets did.  
> For spiritual protection, the shields were circular, and decorated with power symbols and objects of personal significance. They might draw a picture of an animal or an insect that they felt close to, for instance, a buffalo, an eagle, or an ant. This would come to the man in a vision or be given to him by someone else. The animal or insect would give the warrior further power and protection by allowing him to see where the enemy was. Sometimes parts of animals would be attached as well, such as eagle feathers. Smaller shields, known as replica shields, were made by the men too, and worn for spiritual protection from evil."  
> "To numerous North American tribes, this staff is a significant symbol of reverence for all of life and for the Creator. The Eagle Staff depicts the supernatural "Thunderbird Spirits" who look after the physical world populace. The qualities of vision, vigor, swiftness, dignity, and benevolence are embodied by the eagle."  
> Lakhota Warrior Societies:  
> Toka'la or Fox or Kit Fox society  
> Members of this society were said to be as agile and clever in battle as is the fox. The members would wear a fox pelt like a yoke, with the head hanging in front and the tail hanging in back. Warriors or iki'cize who joined this society pledged to uphold the high ideals of bravery, generosity, and honor. Fox-men as they were called, were noted for their care and concern for the tribe in peaceful times as well as in times of war, and if something was needed to be done, no matter what the danger or difficulty, they frequently were the first to volunteer.  
> "The Bummers" Gang really existed in Colorado but during an earlier time period.  
> Reference to episodes, "Ghosts of the Confederacy and "Inmate 78". Firearms information obtained from IceHunter's website.  
> 


End file.
